Love lost Love found
by AWiltedRoseSighs
Summary: One-shot. "Who is he? The man that you're in love with." She swallowed and sucked in a large gulp of air. "It's you Harry! It's always been you." First Harmony fic. Enjoy. Dedicated to Draco lover 91.


**Dedicated to Draco lover 91.**

"Hermione?" Harry asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he openned the door. "What's wrong?"

The brunette started sobbing, before looking up at him with a heart broken look on her face. "Terrence left me."

Harry only needed to hear that before he bent down and picked her up bridal style to carry her inside, kicking the door shut behind them. "I'm so sorry Hermione." He whispered, as he sat them down on the couch in the sitting room. "What happened?"

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and cried into the crook of his neck. "He said that he couldn't be with someone who couldn't be with him emotionally." Hermione leaned back, and looked into his emerald eyes. "He said that I wasn't really with him, said that the entire time that we were together I was with someone else."

Harry's arms tightened around her. "I'm sorry Hermione. What can I do?"

"Nothing. You can't hurt him because he's right. He was so right, and I can't believe that I hadn't noticed." Her tears slowed, and a hand moved from the back of his neck to caress his cheek. "I had been wondering why I wasn't able to tell him I love him, and when he said that, I realized that it's because I was in love with somebody else."

Harry turned away. "Who is he? This man that you're in love with."

She reached up with both of her hands, and turned his face towards her. "It was you Harry." He froze, and his mouth fell open slightly in shock. "He told me to look inside of myself and figure out who the one person was that I can't live without. When I did, it hit me like a ton of flobberworms."

He swallowed slowly and watched as Hermione's eyes followed the tip of his tongue across his lips. "What hit you?"

She shifted positions so that she was straddling his waist, and his hands went down to her hips to steady her so that she wouldn't fall. She ran her hands down his arms and back up them, before wrapping them around his neck. "That I'm in love with you. I always have been, and I always will be." Hermione leaned forward and held herself mere inches away as she whispered. "I promised myself that if I came here tonight, that I would do something."

His lips parted, as he softly replied. "What was that?" No sooner did he get that out than she pressed forward and placed a soft but firm kiss on his lips. After a moment of hesitation he moved his hands up and pulled her closer, as he kissed her back.

She pulled away and leaned their foreheads together, as they gasped in air. "I'm sorry." Hermione whispered, looking into his eyes.

"For what?" He breathed.

"Taking so long to figure it out." Their lips met again, and Harry shifted, before pressing her down into the couch.

"I love you too!" he whispered softly, leaning forward to kiss her again.

**_The Next Morning_**

"Oh yeah, oh right." A voice sang from down the hall. "Take it easy baby, make it last all night. She wa-as an American girl." Harry moved slowly down the hallway, the pajama pant's hanging loosely around his hips, dipping down in the front to show the light trail of hair down the middle of his abdomen.

"What time issit?" he muttered as he entered the kitchen, watching Hermione dance around in nothing but his shirt.

She jumped and turned around, spatula in hand. "Good morning." She said, picking at the bottom of his shirt. She looked back up at him. "It's just about eight thirty now, would you like some breakfast?" she asked him softly, looking at the ground.

He walked up to her, and lifted her face up, placing a soft kiss on her lips before stepping back. "Good morning."

She smiled, "so, what would you like to eat?" she asked, voice returning to normal.

He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "it depends, are you on the menu?" He grabbed her hips and pressed himself against her. "Because I could eat you."

The spatula fell from her hand and she ran a finger down his chest. "I thought that it was my turn?"

**What did you think?**


End file.
